The Original And The Clone
by Vamptress RayZor
Summary: Read inside for Summary-- A Clone is sent to assassinate someone, but can she finish it?
1. Prologue: MAKO Eyes

The Original And the Clone  
By: Yuffie Kisaragi2 And Rounce Uth Matar  
  
This fic has already been completed on paper, so if there's something here that doesn't quite fit in, tell me in a review or e-mail me. It's a... er... different idea that I had as a spur of the moment kind of thing. It's not about Yuffie, but and OC, the Turks, and some of AVALANCHE.  
  
Rounce: I'm supposed to be here for inspirational support.  
  
Yuffers: A lot of help you were... This fic is rated for language, because, as we all know, if you say certain words in a movie, it has to be rated at least PG-13. So, I'm rating this like I would a movie. Soap, hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Yuffie Kisaragi2 and Rounce Uth Matar own nothing, except their own OC and their story. They do not own any songs, groups, movies, etc. mentioned, and don't own FF7 or any of the characters affiliated with FF7.  
  
Prologue: MAKO Eyes  
  
The girl ignored the pain in her wrist as she stood, daggers ready, fire in her blue eyes. She wasn't going to back away from those stupid SOLDIERs. They were beneath her.  
"Blasted Hojo," she muttered under her breath and threw a dagger at the first moron to attack. The crimson blood spilled out of his neck where the small knife had buried itself.  
She seemed to dance around the others, her silver blonde hair in her face, her MAKO blue eyes on each of her victims as they fell, a mysterious smirk playing on her lips. Easily defeated, eight SOLDIERs were on the ground in almost an instant.  
A cold laugh echoed around the room, almost catching her by surprise.  
"Hojo." Her tone was icy and she spat the name as if saying it left a bad taste in her mouth.  
"Experiment Number 694-3215-21B. Very good, you're better than your Original already."  
"Hmmm... My Original. The almost-clone, failed experiment." Her smirk was wicked. "Cloud Strife, Experiment Number 123-1118-01AA."  
"Computer genius, aren't you? Hacked into my files again, I see." His tone was pissy and, though she couldn't see him, she could invision his scowl.  
"I had to gain knowledge some how. What do you want Hojo?"  
"An assassin," he replied simply.  
The girl rolled her eyes. "An assassin without a name for whom?"  
"Your Original. Besides, you have a name to go by now. Tanith Jillian Victor. T.J."  
  
Yuffers: Soap, will she take the job? Or not? Review, and flames are always welcome as long as they don't say something like "Yer fic Sux!" Because that's not constructive criticism, besides the fact that you grammar would have to be atrocious!  
  
Rounce: M'Kay, I think what she means is... If you send a flame, then it will be used to start a huge-ass bon fire!  
  
Yuffers: Exactly! Welp, Till Next Time! AUDI!!! 


	2. CHAPTER I: Ignorant Distaff Canine

The Original And the Clone  
By: Yuffie Kisaragi2 & Rounce Uth Matar  
  
Yuffers: M'Kay, this is chappie one!!! Remember, all reviews are welcome as long as they're "constructive flames" or good reviews!  
  
Rounce: Yeah.. Umm, this chapter explains a lot about T.J. and her personality towards... er... Well, everyone . Yuffers: Oh! I'm sorry if Rude seems completely out of character, I needed someone to add in there for her to.. er.. You'll see.  
  
Disclaimer: Yuffie Kisaragi2 and Rounce Uth Matar own nothing, except their own OC and their story. They do not own any songs, groups, movies, etc. mentioned, and don't own FF7 or any of the characters affiliated with FF7.  
  
Chapter I: Ignorant Distaff Canine  
  
I laid back, too bored for words. Hojo had asked me, more like ordered me, to be an assassin. Oh, wow, what a privilege.  
"T.J. Victor?" I glanced up and honey brown eyes with blue specks met my own MAKO eyes. This acknowledgment must have been enough for the tan man standing in front of me. "Dr. Hojo has asked me to accompany you on your.. er.. mission."  
I rolled my eyes and stood slowly. At my full height, I was 5'6", taller than most women. The man in front of me stood about four inches taller than myself and wore a uniform that looked to belong to a Turk. He was bald and either very tan or had some black in his background. He didn't flinch when I walked up to him, my cold gaze connecting with his serious. In fact, he didn't move until I shoved him to the floor.  
I heard the gun and sunglasses clatter to the floor and saw the surprised expression on his face. I smirked. "You're too disobedient. I'm your superior, haven't you ever heard of showing your superiors respect. Go back and talk to *Dr.* Hojo again." I turned and walked over to my closet, trying to decide on what to wear. I heard him gather his belongings and leave, he was quiet, too freaking quiet.  
ShinRa blue and black seemed to be the only colors in my wardrobe. I despised ShinRa, so black was my only choice. Black leather pants, black boots, and a black tank top under a black leather duster. All that I need, I thought to myself, is a black cowboy hat and I'll look like Satan's Hell Rider.  
A knock on the door, but I ignored it. He came in anyway. "Tanith, you really need to let Rude accompany you."  
Rude? What a hell of a name. "Oh, so that's his name." Hojo's anger seemed to have an aura that affected a one hundred mile radius.  
"He's going with you!" I'd heard that tone before and knew that it was easily defeated by me.  
"No," I replied simply. "I need someone who talks a little more, who's obedient and knows his place, someone who's-"  
"Your puppet? Your plaything?" He laughed his cold cruel laugh. "T.J., you'll never get your way. I am the master, and the master controls the slaves."  
I was across the room in an instant, my hand gripping his throat. He was normally three inches shorter than myself, but now he was above eye- level. "Shut. Your. Mouth." I said through gritted teeth. "No one is my master!" I emphasized each and every word. I knew what was coming next and could almost hear the SOLDIERs outside of my door. I held the moron against the wall with one hand and reached into my jacket with the other, grabbing one of my daggers.  
I held it up to the doctor's neck, just below my right hand. His face started turning red, then purple and he grasped frantically at my gloved hand. I felt a needle go into my stomach and fell to my hands and knees, losing my grip on both Hojo and my small knife.  
He gasped for breath, then kicked me in the stomach, causing me to collapse. "I'll find someone else to go with you also then." My vision blurred even as I fought off drowsiness, and I lost consciousness.  
* * *  
I awoke on a soft bed in a room that smelled of flowers. I cleared my head and looked around. Hard wood floor, peach colored walls, and a man leaning in the corner facing me. I recognized him immediately as Tseng, head of the Turks.  
Even as I got up, he made no attempt to get any closer to me. "So, Hojo sent you instead?"  
Tseng shook his head. "No, I wasn't sent. I thought I'd wait for your escort to arrive though." As if on cue, there was a knock the door. The black haired Turk opened the door and greeted the three Turks that walked in.  
Two guys and a girl, Rude, the guy from earlier was the only one that I knew; though I recognized the others from around ShinRa HQ. The other guy was about 5'11", maybe 6 feet. He had longer red hair that flowed in spikes down his back, spiked up in the front, and wore his sunglasses on top of his head to hold back some of his unruly hair. He wore a Turk suit, though his jacket wasn't buttoned, the top three buttons of his white-collar shirt were unbuttoned, and his tie wasn't tied. The girl was a blonde who looked like a very professional ditz. Her hair was about shoulder length and she wasn't altogether very interesting.  
"Ms. Victor, this is The Trio. They are the highest-ranking Turks other than myself, of course. Rude Rodriguez," Rude nodded politely, but kept a solemn face. "Reno Tarksin," the redhead reached a hand out, but I left my arms crossed across my breasts. "And Elena Samuels.' The blonde smiled broadly, only deepening my belief of her being a ditz.  
"You must be mistaken," I turned to grab my duster off the bed. "I was supposed to get an escort, not three new secretaries."  
Reno and Tseng bit back retorts, knowing I had the superiority to get them fired, Rude remained emotionless, but the blonde was indeed a ditz. "We are first-class Turks, second only to Mr. Tseng. We are not-" I cut her off by grabbing her by the neck of her suit and lifting her easily above my head.  
"Listen here, you ignorant distaff canine. You shall listen to me, your superior, or die by my hands. I may be ill-tempered, and even a bit illogical at times, but at least I know my role in life." Her blue eyes were full of fear as my own MAKO eyes locked with hers. "Got that?"  
She shook her head vigorously and I dropped her, then swung my leather duster on. Rude and Reno stood like SOLDIERs at attention, awaiting their general's command, the ignorant distaff canine pulled herself together and Tseng smirked. "Oh, T.J.! I have a gift from President Reeve." I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so he's got no idea why I asked for extra gil. But you'll love this." He held out a sheathed sword. The sheath was black with silver lining and the sword handle was feminine, almost as if it was meant for me and my use only. I took and unsheathed it. The blade was long and slim, a lot like the Mesamune. "The Star Gazer."  
Five materia slots, black hilt, and a gleaming silver blade, I could feel the power course through my veins as I held it. Swiftly, I sheathed it, then fastened it around my petite waist beneath the leather duster. "Many thanks," I said, clasping hands with the head Turk. He smiled, then saluted and left.  
"Em, Ms. Victor?"  
"Don't call me that, I'm T.J."  
The redhead corrected himself. "T.J., may I ask a definition?" I looked at him, then shrugged. "What's an 'ignorant distaff canine'?"  
I felt a smile tug at the corners of my lips. How could such highly ranked Turks be so illiterate? "A stupid bitch," I replied lamely and left the room. We were in for a long journey. For we were in Midgar, and had to be in Wutai ASAP.  
  
Yuffers: WOOHOO!!! Finished with the first chappie! Hope ya liked!  
  
Rounce: I love Smile Empty Soul! Their new video is awesome! The Nowhere Kids!  
  
Yuffers: Er, Rounce, stop getting off the subject. I hope the Turks didn't seem too out of character, they'll get better, I promise!!! Welp, Till Next Time! Audi!!!  
  
Rounce: And Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
